Joyeuse st valentin Hinata
by Crazy Av
Summary: Il attendait depuis des heures devant le restaurant où il avait réservé,la neige tombait doucement depuis un moment et un léger manteaux blanc s'était formé sur la ville et un peu de neige s'était déposé dans ses magnifique cheveux maintenant en bataille. Et dire qu'il s'était coiffé pour cette occasion.


**Et voilà un os Kagehina pour fêter la st valentin x) en espérant qu'il vous plaise laisser moi vos review ça fait plaisir ** **

* * *

Il attendait depuis des heures devant le restaurant où il avait réservé,la neige tombait doucement depuis un moment et un léger manteaux blanc s'était formé sur la ville et un peu de neige s'était déposé dans ses magnifique cheveux de feux maintenant en bataille. Et dire qu'il s'était coiffé pour cette occasion.

Il regardait son téléphone depuis un moment en attente d'un message pour savoir si il devait encore attendre ou bien partir pour aller le chercher,mais il lui avait demandé d'attendre son arrivé et le jeune homme aussi frigorifié soit t'il était déterminé à attendre son rendez vous.

C'était la st valentin bon sang ! Et il lui avait promis de la passer avec lui !

Ce dernier arrivant une heure plus tard,retrouvant son petit ami devant le restaurant les bras croisé sur son torse,le visage soulagé et un peu contrarié de le voir arriver si tard.

-Tu es en retard !je t'ai attendu idiot !ronchonna le jeune homme,j'ai crus que tu avais un problème !

-Désolé,s'excusa le nouvel arrivant,j'ai eu un soucis dans les transports.

-Ce n'est rien tu es là maintenant,mais je compte sur toi pour te rattraper,sourit t'il comme jamais

Un fin sourire étirant les lèvres du plus grand qui vint embrasser délicatement les lèvres de son amant le prenant contre lui avec la plus grande douceur du monde plongeant ses fin doigts dans sa chevelure de soleil,respirant à plein poumon le parfum sucré et agréable de clémentine qui émanait de son partenaire.

Celui-ci répondant à son baiser immédiatement passant ses bras autour de son coup pour approfondir leurs baiser.

Il était là et c'était le plus important pour lui.

Le plus petit se séparant doucement de son amant aux cheveux de jais pour lui sourire une fois de plus.

-Le restaurant est fermé mais on peut toujours manger un meat bun,sourit t'il

-Idiot va,j'ai un meilleur programme,sourit le jeune homme avec douceur entraînant son petit amis avec lui pour rentrer chez eux ensemble s'arrêtant un moment pour admirer la ville où ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et tendresse sous la neige.

Le désir montant petit à petit entre eux nos deux amoureux,ces derniers rentrant en vitesse afin de se réchauffer de manière charnelle et plus que sensuelle pendant de longue heures.

Et dans un certain appartement,l'on pouvait voir des vêtements tel qu'un t-shirt ou encore un pantalon suivit d'un boxer joncher le sol en montant les escaliers.

Leurs respiration étaient haletante,les baisers étaient tendre et les caresses données étaient plus qu'incendiaire.

Les gémissements de plus petits sous les baisers et les caresses de son amants était une douce et mélodieuse musique pour le noiraud aux yeux bleu nuit, il lui faisait perdre la tête comme un rien de temps juste en effleurant sa peau laiteuse qu'il adorait marquer de petite trace rosé sur son torse d'une façon très douce et terriblement sensuelle,Kageyama faisant tout de même attention à ne pas mettre ton son poids sur adonis.

Faufilant un genoux entre les jambes de son beau rouquin le faisant gémir part la même occasion,le volleyeur se rendis compte que le draps comporter une magnifique bosse au niveau de l'entre jambe de son éphèbe roux,le noiraud la caressant obtenant plusieurs gémissant des plus excitants de la part du jeune homme de ses rêves,faisant monter le plaisir de Shoyo petit à petit.

La main de Tobio prenant avec douceur le sexe de son partenaire y imprimant de long mouvement de va et viens,Hinata ne pouvant résister plus longtemps laissa franchir le nom de son amant à plusieurs reprise,sa voix devenant de plus en plus suppliante à chaque instant,et pour l'ébène entendre son petit amis gémir de cette manière étaient tous simplement la chose la plus excitante qu'il pouvait connaître.

Le jeune homme accélérant et ralentissant son rythme taquinant son petit amis à la chevelure de feux qui ne cessait de gémir son nom.

-Ka..kageyama haann je..j'en…plus..j'en veux plus !avait demandé Shoyo d'une voie terriblement excitante.

Le noiraud préparant un long moment son petit attaquant ayant introduit 1 puis 2 et enfin 3 doigts en lui arrachant d'autre merveilleux cris de plaisir à Hinata.

Le concerné retournant subitement la situation,son regard brûlait de désir et d'envie,ses lèvres venant embrasser la jugulaire son passeur de génie puis se dirigeant vers son torse y déposant également de petite marque rouge sur lui,sa langue jouant avec ses boutons de roses avant d'arriver devant le fruit défendu de tous ses désirs qu'il embrassa d'abord doucement.

Son amant maintenant haletant agréablement surpris de l'initiative de son soleil le laissait faire impatient de savoir quel traitement aller lui offrir son rayon de soleil sur son sexe aussi tendu qu'un arc fièrement dressé devant lui.

Celui-ci prenant petit à petit sa verge en bouche suçotant son gland tel une véritable glace,Kageyama sa sachant plus ou donner de la tête,Hinata l'étonnait de jour en jour de plus en plus.

Le jeune rouquin se faisant un devoir de faire monter son amant au 7ème ciel,puis subitement retirant sa bouche du sexe de Tobio,il vint doucement sur lui à califourchon lui murmurer d'une voie terriblement sensuelle au creux de son oreille.

-Fais moi tient Kageyama

Le concerné ne se faisant pas prier une seconde fois pénétrant avec tendresse et amour son adonis.

Commençant de long va et viens se contrôlant pour ne pas directement aller buter sur la prostate de son partenaire,nos deux amoureux partageant un baiser des plus tendre et torride tandis que le rythme de leurs bassin s'accéléraient petit à petit,des plaintes de plaisir franchissant la barrières des lèvres de nos deux amants.

Kageyama ralentissant subitement faisant grogner Shoyo un instant avant que le noiraud d'ambler reprit son rythme rapide et endiabler en son petit amis,qui avait plongé ses doigts fin dans sa chevelure de jais tout en criant son nom un nombre incalculable de fois.

Nos deux amants finissant leurs torride nuit d'amour dans les bras de l'un et l'autre se murmurant un doux je t'aime remplit d'amour.

Tandis que la neige continuait calmement de tomber sur la ville de Karasuno lui offrant un air de féerie et de magie

* * *

**Et voilà mes petit anges x) chose promis chose du je voilà un os spéciale st valentin sortit tous droit de mon mentale d'écrivain complètement timbrée x) j'espère que l'os vous aura plus autant qu'a moi ** laissez moi vos review je vous aimes tous **


End file.
